It comes
It is currently April 25th 2017, 2:10 AM. I am working on a case with the Newburry Police regarding a string of recent murders that have happened recently. I do not feel comfortable giving out my full name, but you may regard me as "Michael", considering that is my middle name. Back to the subject at hand, the murders have happened over a specific span of time, all regarding one date each year. May 1st. ''It is unknown what our killer(s) find so special about this date, but it is certainly something we have to look into. It started in 2015, with a letter sent to one of our staff members, his close friend being the one who had written the letter. As a note, I am going to censor any names the subject has mentioned, to protect the privacy of others. Here is the letter: May 1st 2015 I am writing this in a rush, but please, I beg you (censored) to please please ''please ''understand that this is serious! This isn't a prank, and I know how much I have pranked you in the past, but PLEASE trust me on this one! Earlier today, when I got back from work, I decided to get onto my computer and relax before bed. I found a webpage while browsing for games to download, and decided to download it. This was my biggest mistake ever. After downloading the game, I noticed the computer seemed to begin running slowly, however the file was only 15 MB in size. Regardless, I opened the file, figuring my virus scan must have started since it was around that time, and began to play the game. Upon starting the game, it had a completely black background with white text saying: "''It comes v0.5" Pressing play led to the game fading out for a brief moment, then returning with my little character on the screen, but I can't get into too much detail on how it looks. The goal was apparently to run from 'it' and find your way out of the maze within the set time of 30 minutes. It seemed rather long, but I figured it must be worth it. I played the game, grabbing the keys, figuring out the puzzles the best I could before I had noticed. The timer was at 0:10. Before I could even finish (and I was so close to), the game cut to black with the words: "It got you". After this, the game had crashed, deleting the file for the game itself, and leaving a .txt file saying: "Thank you". I was confused, however, I figured out what was causing the lag. Someone had hacked into my desktop. My laptop's camera was on without any programs running it, and someone was controlling my mouse on their own. I hadn't closed the .txt file, so they wrote down: "And now, it comes for you too." After that, I had panicked, and decided to write to you. I had already called the more local police and they told me it was going to be a while before they could make it...but they weren't going to get it in time. Please, (censored), it's coming for me....please...help me. Present Day The poor fellow went missing, no traces of where he could have gone, minus the blood stains on the carpet, indicating someone knocked him out with something forcefully. The same person had destroyed the computer and the monitor. Now, you're probably asking yourself: "What is this it". Well, that is what we had been wondering for this time now. Finally, though, we had recieved another case last year where luckily, the subject's computer was still in tact. We were able to find out the site he had reached, and the location of the creator of the game. When we had taken in the creator of the game, we began with to interrogate him. From what we could gather, the creator had no clue who could have published his game before he was done, or even hack into the files like they had. After a lengthy talk however, they had no more to say, only stating that the game was just meant to be a puzzle game, and nothing sinister. We have still yet to find this ''it ''and stop him from kidnapping (and presumably murdering) his victims. And yet the temptation and curiosity drives me...the evidence we have so far suggests that nobody has completeted the game...What would happen if one did? Would they get kidnapped still, or would he release those who he had already kidnapped (assuming they are alive)?...I guess it will only be a matter of time before we figure this mystery out. ~ Michael Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game